


COME CLOSER

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Jinwoo laughs softly, leaning forward he places the tiniest kiss on the tip of Seungyoon's nose.





	

 

It’s exactly 2:57 AM when Seungyoon crosses the threshold. It takes him exactly four seconds to slip out of his sneakers followed by another twenty three seconds to slink inside Jinwoo’s dark bedroom and quietly prop his guitar bag by the door. He walks over to the bedside surreptitiously, slipping his fringed bag off his shoulder and letting it rest on the floor.

The cats are the first to acknowledge his existence, Seungyoon smiles at them sheepishly. They stare at each other for seconds and under the scrutiny of their gaze Seungyoon couldn’t help but deflate a little. He runs a hand over his disheveled hair and bites into his bottom lip.

 _The cats are upset with him._ He knows it and doesn’t doubt it.

He’s been gone the last few days and when he did come back he’d been too occupied. Dim light from the hallway sneaks into the bedroom, its bluish candescence exposing Jinwoo’s hand sticking out from under the sheets.

He should have come home faster, _should have been here with Jinwoo sooner._

His mind flits back to Jinwoo’s last two instagram updates. The first one beckoned him to hurry home, all of him wanting to run full pelt towards Jinwoo and just have his arms full of him. The second had him wanting to be by Jinwoo’s side for an entirely different reason.

Standing at that very room now, Seungyoon doesn’t dare call out Jinwoo’s name and wake him. A part of him silenced by disbelief that the young man before him is his. Just that fact alone makes him radiate with pride, his heart thuds like it might actually jump right out of his chest.

 

_“Seungyoon-ah...”_

 

Seungyoon shifts, lips stretched into an instantaneous smile as Jinwoo’s doe eyes sleepily blinked up at him. The felines jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room, leaving them both in the dark.

_“What are you doing?”_

Seungyoon smiles wider, gently capturing Jinwoo’s chin. _“You’re just so beautiful when you sleep, I couldn’t help but want to watch you.”_

Jinwoo giggled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling prettily. “Come closer.”

.

.

.

Jinwoo’s body is warm. Seungyoon presses closer, _this is Jinwoo, **his Jinwoo,**_ and he finally has him back in his arms.

_“You have no idea how much I wanted you like this. How much I missed you.”_

Jinwoo doesn’t verbally respond, instead his lips smooth over Seungyoon’s, gentle and loving.

 _“Liar.”_ Jinwoo mumbles into his mouth as he pulled away. _“I saw the airport pics. You were flirting here and there.”_

Seungyoon chuckles a little, he knew Jinwoo would say that. Which is exactly why he keeps him from talking further by shushing him with his lips. He nips Jinwoo softly, affectionately. It’s been days since he last had Jinwoo like this and Seungyoon wanted to take his time. Pushing Jinwoo down on the bed, he trails kisses along his jaw while his fingers fumbled over the pearlized buttons of the pajama top Jinwoo wore.

 _“Why did you change into this?”_ Seungyoon grunts under his breath, desperately battling the stubborn second button, his frustration evident in his voice.

Jinwoo just grins and smacks his hand aside, _“You’re hopeless.”_

He lets Jinwoo take care of the goddamn buttons, all the while letting his lips dance on Jinwoo’s exposed collarbones, sucking lightly at opportune patches of skin.

 _“I’m proud of you.”_ He whispers in Jinwoo’s ear. He pulls back just enough so that he can stare into his eyes. _“I saw. I read the comments too.”_

 _“Were they bad?”_ Jinwoo suddenly looks worn out in his eyes. _“Did I cause trouble for you?”_

This is the other reason why Seungyoon wanted to rush home to him. He knew that the anguish would soon take its toll on him. Jinwoo’s eyes glint with unshed tears. He’s too soft-hearted, too kind, too good for this world. Seungyoon wanted nothing more than to protect Jinwoo and always keep him close. _Period._

 _“A lot of them are proud of you.”_ Seungyoon stroked his hair, tucking a few stray strands of gold behind his ear. _“Don’t be too hard on yourself.”_

His lips brush against Jinwoo’s cautiously. _“I’m with you. We’re in this together.”_

A grin spreads across Jinwoo’s face as he goes back to undoing the buttons of his pajama top. Seungyoon hovers above him and watches quietly, admiring every inch of skin revealed to him. The lighting in the room isn’t sufficient and Seungyoon is just a little grateful for that. He knew how red he must be about now, he bites into his bottom lip - Jinwoo was quite a sight beneath him, Seungyoon almost gets lost overwhelmed by his splendor.

 _“You’re doing it again?”_ He hears Jinwoo mumble from under him.

All the buttons on his pajama top are now undone, Seungyoon touches Jinwoo slowly and carefully. Thumb stroking against his cheekbone, he closes the gap between them.

It isn’t long until Seungyoon is too absorbed in the movement of Jinwoo’s lips between his. He grunts, hips rolling forward, intense heat prickling his gut. His fingers weave through Jinwoo’s locks, pulling him closely.

 _“I’m going to make love to you.”_ He huffs against Jinwoo’s skin, breathy and ravenous.

Jinwoo smiles bashfully from under him. _“Show me how much you missed me.”_

.

.

.

Jinwoo looked heavenly, flushed against the sheets. Spurned by the sweet broken moans that fell from his parted now swollen lips, Seungyoon peppers sporadic kisses across his chest leaving marks on his pristine skin.

Seungyoon grins, proud of his work, _very proud._ He leans down and captures Jinwoo’s lips in his, moulding them together in a heated kiss. Bringing his hand on Jinwoo’s nape, he tugs him gently. His tongue finding its way into Jinwoo’s mouth, once again exploring that sweet intoxicating cavern he knows so well.

Everything feels incredibly hot. Beneath him, Jinwoo lies exposed. His arousal springing against his stomach, leaking divinely. Seungyoon lets his fingers brush against it teasingly. His dark eyes watch Jinwoo keen, biting his lip to repress a moan. Seungyoon takes him in his hand, taking pride in the way Jinwoo sucks in a breath at his ministrations. Running his thumb ever so gently over the tip, Jinwoo shudders beautifully under him.

His fingers soon found their way in, a set of guttural rasps spilled from Jinwoo’s lips as Seungyoon twisted his fingers inside, brushing against that sacred spot. Jinwoo grinds wickedly against him as he stretched him out. Sweat beads on Seungyoon’s forehead, he’s burning just as bad. Jinwoo mewls sweetly under him, urging him on. His fingers rubbed over that sacred spot until Jinwoo finally comes undone and loses it. Seungyoon quickly covers Jinwoo’s mouth with his, effectively silencing him.

.

.

.

Seungyoon’s arms cradled Jinwoo close, his chest tightening. _“Remember our first time?”_

It takes Jinwoo a moment to respond to him, _“Mhm, your bedroom...in Busan.”_

Seungyoon lets his fingers trail down Jinwoo’s body, the head of him brushing against Jinwoo’s entrance. He pushes in, entering him slowly, gradually stretching him out.

Jinwoo opens his eyes, his sultry gaze locking with his. The intensity of his stare was overpowering. Jinwoo’s delicate face contorts as Seungyoon delves in him deeply, relaxing with a sinful hiss each time Seungyoon pulls out and re-enters him just as slowly.

There’s nothing left to do but cling to each other. Seungyoon keeps the pace slow, body humming. There’s no need for them to rush like they usually do. Tonight, Seungyoon wanted to take things nice and slow, he wanted to spoil Jinwoo - _let him soar as much as he wants._

Their hips maintain a rhythmic languid pace, they kept each other trapped in a burning cage of ecstasy that bordered on insanity. Well calculated deep thrusts had Jinwoo writhing beneath him, his dark lust blown eyes staring back at him as he bucked against him deliciously.

Jinwoo wraps his legs around his waist, cinching him close as the pleasure they shared swelled between them. Jinwoo’s eyes flit up to his, adoration and love radiating in them.

 _“I love you so much.”_ He feels Jinwoo’s walls clench around him as the words left his abused lips.

 _“I love you too.”_ Seungyoon mutters huskily between the shell of his ear. _“More than you know.”_

It isn’t long until his name becomes a mantra in Jinwoo’s lips. Barely coherent sweet nothings float in the dark, each utterance is implicitly sincere - _You’re Beautiful, I love you, Mine._

Another elicit gasp of his name puts a smirk on his face. _“You feel so good.”_ He tells Jinwoo, biting down lightly on a particular sensitive spot on his neck. He smooths over it with little kisses as he thrusts in him deeper to keep them on the edge.

Under him Jinwoo is utterly lost, he brushes against that sweet spot inside him in a constant rhythm, deep then shallow, letting Jinwoo hang dangerously over a precipice, being careful not to let him crumble and fall by himself.

Seungyoon decides to pick up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin gets drowned out by their intermingling gasps and moans. Soon his thrusts start to lose their rhythm, he buries himself deep into Jinwoo’s swirling heat, thrusting harder in feverous urgency.

 _“M’close.”_ Jinwoo tells him, breathless, his words slurring together.

Seungyoon nods, bending to press his lips against Jinwoo’s - the pressure inside him threatening to burst. So much for wanting to take it slow. Jinwoo starts to pepper sloppy kisses on his neck, the knot in Seungyoon’s stomach tightens. He’s close, desperately close. His free hand meets Jinwoo’s and he brings them into his own. There’s no roughness in any of the kisses they shared tonight, all were filled with sentimentality. He sighs contentedly in Jinwoo’s mouth, burgeoning heat licking at every fiber of his being. He grips Jinwoo tightly, holding him as close as he possibly can. One final thrust and they are both sliding over the edge. _Together, they soared._

Emptying himself into Jinwoo, Seungyoon stills momentarily, allowing his body to cope with the aftershocks of pleasure thrumming through him. Both of them are worn out, damp with perspiration.

 

It was Jinwoo that reaches out first. He splays a hand over Seungyoon’s cheek and just quietly stares as he tries to catch his breath.

_“What are you thinking about?”_

Jinwoo adopts a solemn expression, blinking at him slowly.

 _“How much I missed you.”_ he confessed, _“How lonely I was without you.”_

A lump forms in Seungyoon’s throat, raising his hand he gently traced the outlines of Jinwoo’s face, stopping when his fingers reached his lips. He moves closer, cupping Jinwoo’s face in his hand.

_“I miss you if you’re not with me for even five minutes.”_

Jinwoo laughs softly, leaning forward he places the tiniest kiss on the tip of Seungyoon’s nose.

 _“I can keep kissing you all night until you feel better.”_ Seungyoon suggests sweetly, cutely. _“Or we can start on ROUND 2 in five minutes.”_

Mischief glints in Jinwoo’s eyes. Smiling, he beckons him close, _“Five minutes? How about we get started on ROUND 2 right now...”_

Seungyoon’s heart thuds in his chest as Jinwoo’s wet lips glide flawlessly over his own.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

  
  


 

 


End file.
